Rainbow Valentines rocks
by ashxryuko27
Summary: It's Valentine's day Ash is now taking Twilight and the girls to each a date which shows that they be together forever AshXHarem


**Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a Valentines day special after the events of Aura and Magic Ranbow rocks the sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Ash is celebrating his valentines day with 10 girls you are familar with this is what brings thier hearts together forever at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

in the ketchum house focus on the room that shows the familar Raven-hair teen was with a beautiful Girl has Lavender long hair with a pink streak it was Ash ketchum and his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle are all in bed both naked Ash was holding Twilight which she enjoys it during the battle of the bands the Dazzlings were reformed Twilight choose to stay with Ash enjoys bieng human with alicorn magic when the alarm goes off they grown and wake up and she's very drowsy "Maring my sweet prince may i care for a kiss!" Twilight said with a smile as the sleepy Ash smirks

"Morning my beautiful princess and yes i do" as Ash kisses her on the cheek then on the nose then her lips. "I heard today is valentines day Ash" Twilight said to him

"Yes and we're going to enjoy our Fair date today on Valentine's Day." as Ash jumps in the shower

"Ok my today list with the girls first i start with Twilight" as Ash was done in the shower he notice something burning as he went down see Twilight fully dressed make some breakfast she only slightly burns the toast and eggs "Sorry Ash I was still getting used to make breakfast without magic" she's feel embarrassed in front of him but Ash held her with a smile.

"I can help you out Twilight" as Ash helps her getting use to cooking as she's getting good of it they have well cooked eggs and toast.

"Ready to go Twilight" Ash said as Twilight smiled "Of course i'm ready Ash." as they got ready Ash and Twilight gets in the car which Ash had licence and drove together "So Ash where are we going to?" Twilight asked as Ash tells her We are going to enjoy our day by going to the library." said Ash as Twilight heard that

"Oh Ash." she blushed They get to the library and she Marvels at all the books Ash is reading with her as she Scopes around all the different types of books and she picks out a handful but she finds one of particular

"Ash i found one?" as she and Ash go and sit down. It's a romantic book and Twilight starts reading out loud to Ash as she reads the story they're both mesmerised by it

"Oh love is a open door is wonderful how two main characters fall in love just like us" Twilight also see themselves like the main characters. Just as Twilight finishes reading it turns to Ash "Ash it's your turn to..." he's already kissing her she closes her eyes and kisses back but she can feel a fire started inside her and doesn't want to hold back she breaks the kiss and in a deep pant she asks him

"Ash i can't wait take me right now!" as Ash quickly picks her up and they go to bathroom which is in a secluded part of the library I didn't side lock the door

"Ash let me get comfortable" as Twilght removes her clothing revealing her pink bra and panties as Ash held her "Now we begin" as they start kissing each other Twilight had removed his clothes leaving him in boxers made them continue further Ash reaches her back unclasp her bra letting her breasts reveal

"Twilight you are so beautiful." as he starts kissing then massages her breasts "That's it Ash keep going!" said Twilight as he pinches her nipples then starts sucking her left breast "Ooooh Ash that's it" as Ash keeps going then his other hand removed her panties

Twilight was doing the same removing his boxers leaving them naked "Ash let'let's do this!" as she turns around had her womanhood onto Ash as she starts bopping his manhood and Ash was licking her those two moan enjoying it as they continue going faster to eachother they been going at it hours then Ash release his seed in her mouth and her breasts Twilight release her love juice on him as they swallow

"you are so good" as they blush because they said the same word now Ash is on top of her "Ready" as she kissed him "You bet i am" as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her made Twilight moan "Oh oh oh Ash keep going my prince" Twilight said as Ash continues on thrusting as they stroke eachother's hair Twilight rubbed Ash's face on her breasts as ththey feel thier limit

"Oh Ash i want your seed in me!" as Ash fills her with his seed "Oh Ash this is best valentines date ever!" as Twilight was resting on his chest "yeah Twilight" Ash said holding her "Ash just imagine our story will share a happy ending if you and me have a baby" as she rest for a moment as he smiled

After Ash has his moment with Twilight he meets sunset near a national park as Ash see nothing till his eyes were covered by her hands

"Good timing Ash" as Ash turns around and kissed her "Seeing you is lot better" as they take a walk to a large forest "Walking to the wilderness is perfect" said Sunset as they had thier hiking gear on "Your gear makes you stunning" as Sunset blushed by his words they begin their little hike together "Oh Ash look!" Sunset pointing out all the different plants in the trees since they got done hiking Ash picks up a flower and gives it to her

"It matches you hair" as Sunset kiss him for that then they see different creatures that they see and takes pictures Ash wrapped his hands on her waist Sunset enjoys it

but then they step off the beaten path "Ash come with me i want to show you something!" as she picks up Ash's hand he's confused

"what was going on?" he asked as Sunset points out "Like i said there's a very special place that I wants to show You." They walk for a little while until they see a very small pond surrounded by trees and wildflowers

"Wow!" Ash was amazed but she looks at him "Ash stay quiet this is going to amaze you" they Crouch down near a falling tree and they look and they see a family of deer grazing in a meadow pasture.

"A family of deer now that is remarkable" ash said still amazed Sunset looks at the spot

"this place reminds me so much of Equestria but more importantly it's my home near trottingham before I became Celestia student I would always love to travel into the forest it was one of hlMy favorite pastimes" she said with a tear Ash smiles at her as he clear away the tear and she smiles at him and that's when they kiss and the kiss slowly becomes more passionate Sunset used her magic to remove thier clothes leaving them completely naked but Ash stares at her beauty

"You are still so beautiful" as they kiss futher Sunset moan as Ash had kiss her neck then she buried his face on her breasts and starts rubbing but she feel Ash was nibbling her nipple and starts sucking

"Oooh Ash yes my prince and champion needs his milk" Sunset said moaning as Ash enjoys drinking her then starts fingering her womanhood made it more extreme "Oooooooh keeep going baby" Sunset said as Ash continues sucling and fingering deeper as Sunset feels the limit then release the floods

"You enjoyed it alot" as Ash notice Sunset wanwants him on top of her "I want this Ash" as Ash smiled

they start kissing then begin to thrust slowly made Sunset moan passionate "Yes Ash keep going i can't till we have kids" she said as Ash continue thrusting her made Sunset wrapped her arms and legs around him reaching limit

"Sunset I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too inside me" as Ash filled her up Sunset rested on his chest with a smile "Ash this is how we do it in nature" she said

"I know you are good Sunset i can't wait for you to be mrs. Ketchum" Ash said as Sunset smiled and was watching ththe family

after his moment Ash was with Applejack he had heard that Applejack is going to inherit the farm

"Applejack you must've made your family proud" Ash said to her "You bet my sweet apple dumpling I wants to show you all around of how we do things" she said to him as she shows them how they pick the apples how they are humbled and ready for shipping they walk around the orchard scene all the different trees like wet part of the field gets harvested per year what part of the field is laid to rest

"Say Ash you know how to use these!" as she quizzes him on how to use the tractor as Ash nodded and turns on the Tractor for moving large bundles of apples from the far parts of the orchard to the barn. when they see Applebloom and her friends

"Ash!" they ran and all hug Ash "We're very glad to see you" said AppleBloom as Ash chuckled "It's great to see you three as well" as they let go of him "Ash we're going to try some skateboarding to see if we can make a video that would be popular." said Sweetie belle

"Really how impressive" he said to them "Ash mind you helps us out" said Scootaloo as Ash nodded "Of course i'll help girls" as they cheered Ash holds out the camera to take the video then Applejack smiles seeing this

"Wow Ash is great when he is with kids" Applejack can't help but imagine how he's going to be when they have children. After Ash helps Apple Bloom and her friends

"Alright all finished" Ash said to them "Thanks Ash say are you going to take my sister Rarity to the mall." Sweetie belle asked as Ash nodded with a smile both Applebloom and Sweetie belle are thrilled then he tells them "I had to got you three goodbye" as Ash is ready to go they hug him one more time

"you are the best babysitter ever!" as they walk off. Ash returns to Applejack and she just smiles and him

"you are really amazing with kids my Apple dumpling" she said as Ash said "I do love having applebloom like a little sister as well as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." Ash replied She then wraps her arms around him and kisses him "Well once We are married I can't wait to be a mother of your children and I knows that you will be an amazing father." Applejack tells him

Ash smiles back and kisses her then Whispers in her ear saying "then we should do another practice round before that time comes." She happily agrees she takes Ash by the hand into the barn and they crawl to the upper parts of rafts.

Once they are up there they start making out and start making love passionately "Ash you are my bestest boyfriend ever" as Ash smiled more then stripped Applejack naked and she removed his clothes as Ash was staring at her wonderful body

"You are my cowgirl" Ash starts massaging her breasts made her moan "That's it my apple dumpling" she said then he starts pinching her nipples and starts sucking her breast makes her moan more "Golly yes Ash keep going it be great for us to feed our baby!" she shout as Ash starts her right Breast made it more passionate as he was done She grabbed his hair and pulled at it then pushing his head deeper into her boobs. Ash feels them but love it

"Now my apple dumpling it's my turn" She then turned herself around putting her womanhood in his face and she grabbed his manhood and stroke it slowly. Ash moaned and gasped, he then looked at his love's most sacred area. He have it a sling slow lick which made Applejack stop stroking and gasped heavily; her face was bright red and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You enjoy it alot my cowgirl" Ash said as Applejack took her breasts and sandwiched his rod between them; rubbing them together. Ash groaned at her affection and went back to licking.those two keep going on eachother as they moan enjoying it as they reach limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts and Applejack release her love juice on him

those two kiss once more Ash is no top of her and wearing her hat "I'll takeover for you" as she kiss "Take me with you cowboy" as they kiss then start thrusting not to rough Applejack moan and swoosh her hair as she feel the passion in her "Golly Ash Ash Ash keep going oh it's so good!" she said as Ash goes to town on Applejack "You are my only cowgirl Applejack a tough one and i like it" Ash said to her as he keeps going Applejack starts kissing his neck made him go faster then reaches limit "Ash i...i..." as He released his seed in her womb

and afterwards Ash and Applejack are relaxing in the hay "Ash this is so better doing this in the farm" Applejack said to him relaxing on his chest

"Till we get our own house i'll build it here in the farm" that made her happy in joy "That is so sweet of you once I graduated Ash I want you to impregnate me next Right there in the barn" as Ash agrees and kisses her again "Care for round 2" as they got started passionate once more

Ash was on his way to Rarity after his time with Applejack Rarity came in time in the car "Hi my Ashy" as they kiss "Ready my diamond" he said as Rarity nodded her and Ash go to the mall and do a little shopping spree where Rarity picks out a lot of different outfits that she thinks that she and the other girls would look very nice in and a few other swimsuits.

"Ash how do I look" She shows off each outfit Ash was red then Rarity says "which one you like better on me" she ask as Ash likes the diamond one "It matches your eyes Rarity" he said

Rarity blushed "I'll buy it so we can go on a date together" but when she goes back to change into her normal outfit Ash joins her "May i help out my Diamond" as he gives her some love by kissing her lovingly and just tenderly gropes her like taking hold of her breasts she moaned

"oooh Ashy yes that's it" but just slowly moving it around and slowly gently rubbing her butt cheeks not pinching since they don't want to too far into it in a public place.

as she was dressed "Ashy i'll go get us smoothies just the two of us" While Rarity goes to get them some smoothies Ash without her noticing goes to one of the jewelry stores

"Yes found them" as he finds 10 rings for each of his girls the main Stone matches their eye color

"May i help you young man" said the clerk "Yes i like 10 of those made to rings please" Ash said as the rest the stones are made up of the girls birth month stones. Ash make sure that they're very beautiful and that they represent each girl and what they means to him.

"They're perfect" as he pays in cash for the Rings and asked them "I like to put them to each be wrapped in a beautiful white ribbon in a black box." as it was done

As he head back over to Rarity's clothing boutique in which is Ash gets ready for the show where he closes the store

"I wonder what kind of outfit she's wearing" Ash thought as he heard her "Oh Ashy here i am" as she does a little fashion runway show for ash each one exposing a little more skin and a little more she poses for him flaunting her breasts and her bubble butt.

"Whoa she is a wonder!" Ash said But her last one Ash like is a beautiful black turtleneck with a red skirt so high heels and she wears a black beret making her look very sexy and beautiful French woman which Ash gets really turned on . Rarity she notices it

"I'll be at my changing room my Jewel" as she goes back to the dressing room Ash followed her into the back and when she turns to get undressed Ash's in front of her "Ash..." cupping her face and giving her a deep French kiss in which she returns holding him. Once they closed the door Rarity pinned him to the door and kisses him deeply.

"Ashy i want you to be very aggresive that be more excited for this as I am" she asked

"I am my diamond." He smiled then kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one leg around his waist. One of his hands held her back with the other groped her ass and held it tightly. She moaned into the kiss and slipped out her hands to his hair. Her breasts bounced then he starts sucking her right one made her moan because Ash is going lot faster and she loved it "That's it Ash till we have a baby i'll have enough milk" as she pulled back from him, they being so agressive. She pushed him down and knelt in front of him and stroked his rod then she starts bopping

"Oh. Rarity" Ash said as Rarity keeps going then he starts stroking her hair and groped her butt made her go faster as he is reaching limit

"Rarity..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts now she had his rod in her. "Ashy like i said get aggresive on me i want to be you wife forever" Rarity begs for more of him asking he to be aggressive to her.

"As you wish!" as they start kissing Ash then starts thrusting on her womanhood aggresive made her moan and her breasts are bouncing "Yes yes yes yes Ashy keep going keep going pound me baby" Rarity said as Ash keeps going "You are really tight Rarity and i like it" as Ash was going faster and more faster made Rarity enjoying it then is reaching limit "Ashy fill me up i want you!!!" as he fills her up Rarity was resting on his chest

"Now that is the best sex i ever had!" said Rarity as Ash held her more "I'm glad you are here for me" as she is in tears of joy from those words

Ash joins rainbow dash out on the school's soccer field in which she challenges him to a to five different competitions and seeing which one of them is better.

"Ready for Action Ash First we do a baseball throwing contest to see who can throw the fastest." said Rainbow as Ash smirked "Oh i can run circles at you Dashie" as they got started throwing baseball Rainbow Dash throws a 89 mile per hour ball

"Ha 89 miles beat...whoa!!!" as Rainbow see Ash comes up and throws a 95 mile an hour ball giving him the win.

"Looks like i win!" Ash said then Rainbow smirk "Then we do a tennis tournament between the two of us!" said Rainbow as Ash smirk back "Bring it" Ash repiled in which Rainbow Dash cleans his clock every time giving her the victory.

"I win Ash!" she shout but thier match isn't over The next test is a running test in which Rainbow Dash beats Ash by only a few inches in a 100-yard dash.

"It's not over yet Dash!" Ash said The next tournament is a endurance test 5 holding buckets of water Rainbow Dash holds two buckets of water close to our side gives a smart to Ash

"Well giving...no way!" she only to see him with his arms outstretched holding four buckets having a bucket on his head and extending one leg out holding another bucket and he's in perfect he's and balance

"try beat that!" Ash said as she's struggling to hold the two buckets in her hand. This makes them have a tie

"Ash we start the tiebreaker is a five minute soccer match in which whoever gets the first point wins" said Rainbow as Ash agreed they're evenly matched and speed Rainbow Dash is just slightly faster but they continue to try to get the ball the sprinkler system pops up tripping both Ash and Rainbow Dash into a dry spot covering them in dirt and mud they laugh and give side hugs to each other

"Now that it was a good match and just call it a draw." they said together as They go inside and go into the shower room to get cleaned up.

"Aw a nice hot shower!" But Rainbow Dash is not really one for ties "I rather take a loss and really tie with anyone means i'm going for the big one" So she sneaks into Ash's shower but can't find him

"Ash where are you?" until she feels his hands grope her breasts she moan and feels his hard rod grinding between her legs "Ash you sly one!" she said loving it as he kisses up and down her neck he whispers into her ear "I don't like ties either so let's make this as our last competition" as Rainbow smiled at him

"Come over here my daredevil" as they start kissing Ash foucus on her womanhood then Rainbow wants his rod as they're going to Jack the other one off until one of them climaxes and "Ash whoever doesn't come first gets to be on top." said Rainbow as Ash agreed

"You're on Dash!" So Ash fingers her while she Strokes his rod they pant and grown and then start kissing each other.

"Oh you are so good rainbow and I'm gonna..." Then in an instant Ash suddenly comes first as his seed went in her mouth and her breasts which Rainbow Dash push him to the floor as she is on top of him "I gets to ride you like a cowgirl" as Ash smiled but she leans down and continues kissing him and starts bouncing made Ash loving it more

"Oooh keep going Rainbow." Ash replied as Rainbow continues even she rolls to let him be on top as he starts kissing and starts thrusting her "Oh yeah Ash that's it keep going" Rainbow shouted until she rolls over again riding him out until they are reaching limit

"I'm cumming!" they finally released thier climax she pants as hot shower makes her hair stick to both his and her body. And she mutter's with a smile "apparently we're both winners I won the competition" Rainbow tells Ash "but you are one making me feel so good." as Ash smiles

"Maybe we should have another competition like this more often Dashie" Ash replied which Rainbow Dash blushes but agrees.

Ash is now dressed and goes over to Pinkie's house to help make some cookies and do some icing on some finished cakes. "Thanks Ashy for helping me out!" said Pinkie as Ash kiss her "I am glad to help out Pinkie let's finish making the cookies" as Pinkie nodded Now they finish making the cookie batter and they are leaving it in the blender

"Let's get blending!" as pinkie touch the button it Blends the batter. "Now for the cake!" as They're icing the cake "Hey Ash!" as Ash look at her

Pinkie Pie put a dollop of icing on his cheek and she starts giggling "Gotcha Ashy!" as Ash not wanting to be outdone "Oh yeah pinkie take that" as he puts some up on her and swirls it around making her look like she has a mustache. "Oh yeah take that food fight!" as They start smearing icing on each other but blender starts overheating

"No on the batter!" they said as the batter splatters most of the kitchen in cookie batter including Ash and Pinkie Pie

"What a mess!" as they stare at each other then start laughing saying how silly they were.

"This is so much fun!" said Ash as pinkie laugh more "Yeah we should clean the kitchen up!" she replied as They start cleaning and they're almost done

"Ah there you are!" Ash picks up the last the batter off the floor then he realizes that he's right next to Pinkie Pie and looks right up her skirt seeing her bright blue panties.

"It is valentines day i think i should give pinkie a special one" as Ash is Being deviously sneaky grabs hold of her leg starts rubbing it and kissing it which Pinkie Pie starts to coo give small moan.

"Ashy yes keep going" she said as He puts his head up her skirt pulls her underwear down and starts licking and eating her out "Oooh yes!" she screamed then Ash even takes a can of whip cream and swirls it around her entrance and covers her entrance as he digs into her pie.

"Aaaasssssshhhh here it comes!" She then comes into his mouth as he enjoys it

"you are sweet as pie" as he's slowly rise back up as they start undressing each other now naked they make out intensely "Now i want to do this!" then Ash turns her around and enters his rod in her from behind but as they get into it they hear Maud coming down the stairs.

"Is that Maud?" they think as She calls out "Ash, Pinkie I'm going out to see a movie and I'll be back later" she said as Pinkie Pie has covered her mouth with ashes hand just moaned into the hand in acknowledgement

"Continue Ashy!" she said as Ash still slowly thrusting into her says that "Ok hope you have fun" Pinke said as Maud doesn't even look in the kitchen then she says "hope you two lovebirds have fun" and walks out.

Maud in her mind is thinking "Pinkie Pie has an amazing boyfriend and I rather daring one to be making love to my sister" while she was still in the house. As soon as Maud left

Pinkie shouted out as Ash continues pounding her butt as it was filled now Ash goes to Pinkie Pie's mouth starts hammering her she cries out in pleasure "Oh oh oh Ash more more!" as Ash continues bopping her and was stroking her hair made her go faster as he is reaching limit "Ash!" begging for more when she comes hard and it gushes out of her mouth and her breasts

Ash flips her over places her on the table crawls up on the table with her and they start going at it again

"Remember this" Ash said as Pinkie grinned "Do it!" She beamed and sheathed herself onto his rod. They gasped as they became one.

"It's really hot inside you Pinkie." Ash groaned as he thrusted into her. "And so tight I love it."

"And you're amazing Ash. Your dick is stretching me out and your hitting my womb. OH go for it Ash. Give me all your cream fill me up good." She bounced on him as he held her tight went faster and faster and Pinkie rode it out and threw her head back and Ash went for her boobs again licking and sucking on them.

Soon it was too much for them. "Ash I'm feel something... COMING!" She shouted as she came hard. The sudden tightness of her pussy set him off too and he fired his seed deep into her flooding her womb.

"YES! YES! YESSSSSS!" Pinkie cried till they both come together filling her with his warm cream

"Ash this is way better like we did last time my cupcake" said Pinkie as he smiled at her "Till we are married we can continue baking as a perfect married couple!" Ash said as Pinkie agreed to have a perfect future

after pinkie's Ash is seeing Fluttershy at the bench "Hi my bunny" as Fluttershy kissed him "Hey sweetie ready for our time together!" as Ash nodded to her "All set and ready!" as they go to the local Pokemon Center

"Ash going here is my internship in which I'm going to become a Pokemon nurse." Fluttershy said as AsAsh smiled "You make a good nurse Fluttershy" as she smiled They help treat some of the Pokemon

"There you go Litten" said Fluttershy as her and Ash are helping the Litten as nurse Joy who's there is very pleased with their work

"You two are good with pokemon and Fluttershy you make a good nurse" Joy replied as Fluttershy is in tears and hugged Ash because she is going to be a nurse soon after they take care of some of the food and water preparations for the smaller Pokemon

"that that is all for today and we can take the rest of the time off." she replied as Ash comes up behind Fluttershy and hugs her around the waist and leans his head against hers on her shoulder.

"Your kindness and such caring demeanor is nothing but spectacular" as he kisses her cheek she blushes and then turns to look at him laying her hands on his chest. "Ashy I can't wait to be the mother of your children." as Ash smiles back and rubs his nose against hers which makes her giggle they gaze at each other's eyes and kiss and slowly make their way to a spare room and lock it Ash was holding her tight as Fluttershy removes her uniform but no bra and panties on as Ash had a look at her naked

"I been saving this for you" as Ash remove his clothes and boxers as they start kissing and making out as Ash has his face buried in her breasts but Fluttershy loves it "Ashy go ahead" as Ash starts massaging her breasts gentle made her moan beautiful

"Oooooh" she said as Ash then starts pinching gentle and slowly starts sucking her breast made her gasp "Yes yes keep going" she pleaded as Ash continues on her right breast as soon he was done Fluttershy smile "now it's my chance Ashy" as she spots his rod and starts stroking made Ash hiss then she puts it in her mouth starts bopping made Ash moan

"Oh yes Fluttershy!" Ash said as Fluttershy continues bopping as he is stroking her gentle hair as she continues Fluttershy was enjoying it more "Fluttershy i gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it then Ash held her then they are connected

"I'll still be gentle" as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting gentle and she moan loving it "Ash yes yes" she wrapped her legs and arms around him as he continues they been going at it for hours

"Fluttershy I'm gonna..." Ash said as Fluttershy kiss him "Inside me Ashy i want us together" as Ash fills her up those two relax together "Ash i can't wait for us to get married soon and Fluttershy ketchum has a nice ring to it" she said

"Yeah and you will make a perfect wife and a mother together forever" as Fluttershy smiled

after his and Fluttershy's moment Ash takes Aria to a rock concert they love. They get there and it's dark and the music is loud and the crowd is wild. They cheer and yell as the band rock out.

"Oh yeah i...i actually had fun and i never felt so Alive!!!" shouted Aria is having fun then ash picks her up and sits her on his shoulders.

"Maybe we you should see a view" Ash said to her at First she was surprised but when she looks down at him and sees his smile she can help but smile back and look up and have a perfect view of the band.

"Ash i want to say thank you for changing us and i was such a bad girl will you ever forgive me" she said as Ash kissed her "I always forgive you care for music!" as Aria was thrilled They have a blast listening to their favorite songs.

Durning intermission they walk and get some drinks "Ash you rock on music maybe we can band together or have our first love" she said as Ash agreed with her they are on their way back three thugs try and rob them

"easy we just want you..." but Ash and Aria beat the crap out of them. "We give up we give up!" as as they run "Whoa nice moves for a trooper" as she blushed by his words They enjoy the rest of the concert and have a blast.

"Oh yeah this is the life!" they said Once it is over they enter the car and drive off. Aria was relaxing on his shoulder resting "She must be tired from the band." Ash said as They come to a secluded spot that near the road.

"Ash you knew i wasn't asleep" as They smile at each other "Yeah but i keep my promise to you as Aria unbuckles and stripped naked with Ash they get in the back seat making out Aria has her womanhood at his face as Ash start licking hermade her moan "Oooh that's it" Aria shouted as she grabbed his rod and starts bopping they are enjoying each other going faster and faster as they feel thier limit then Ash released his seed in her mouth and breasts. Aria's floods were released in his mouth as they swallow

"You are good" Aria said as Ash turns her around and starts massaging her breasts she is enjoying it "Keep going Ash!" she said as he starts sucking her breast made her more gasping "Yes i love it i can't wait to have kids of our own!" she said as he continue on her right breast as he was done she is on top of him "I'm going to ride you!" as Ash kiss her

"Go for it!" as they start kissing Aria starts boucing on his rod as Ash was moaning "Oh oh yes yes Aria!" Ash shouted as Aria continues bouncing and her breasts were bouncing as Ash is groping them making her go faster then groped her butt as she is reaching limit

"Ash here it cums!!!" as he fills her up afterwards they are fully dressed and Ash drove her home "Ash thank you for making me feel alive promise you stay with me" she asked

"Aria i'll always be with you" he said as she kissed him and head home "Adagio is right about him

(Hour ago)

Ash has the blueprints to surprise the girls of thier new home since he had it done he has one thing to do "I can go see Adagio" so ash heads over to where their new house is near the apple farm. Its almost complete just some finishes touches on the inside. Adagio is doing some painting in one of the guest rooms since she is helping out want to surprised them.

"I love it already" she said as Ash was behind her rubbing her shoulders "how you doing" Ash said as she smiled I'm doing fine...Ashy" but Ash can see she's seems down.

as Adagio see Ash with the paintbrush "Need a helping hand" as he helps her finishing painting she is thankful

"Ash thank you..." then ash puts a drop on her nose Adagio laugh and she blushes. Once their done they clean up

"Finally done" ash sees she's still a little down so he sits next to her on the stairs. "Adagio what's wrong" Ash ask as she looks at him "Well I still a little upset about my past how cruel and destructive i was to everyone Ash" as she was crying Ash holds her

"Adagio that's not today and that's your New Life is starting and I am happy and honored just be spending it with you." Ash said to Adagio as She blushes and gives him a nudge

"Thank you Ash those are the nice words you say to me" as he gives her one back. Most of the furniture is already been placed in the room and is just waiting to be place in the right area.

"That' one done!" Adagio said as One of the rooms that's already finished is the master bedroom which takes up almost a third of the entire downstairs besides the kitchen and the living room

"Ash this will be perfect for everyone" Adagio said as Ash picks her up Bridal Style "Let's try it out!" as Ash takes her to the master bedroom then he starts kissing her and she starts kissing "Adagio Ketchum as a pre-wedding gift she's going to be the first to enjoy the master bedroom" Ash said as she smirked

"I like that!" as she kisses him back saying she was hoping for this then they remove thier clothes and thier underwear enjoying thier love as Ash was squeezing her butt made Adagio moan

"Yes that's it" she said as Ash is now massaging her breasts makes it look good "Ooooh he is good and i love it" she said but when Ash starts sucking her left breast "Ooooh wooooowwwww!" she shouted wanting more as he starts her right breast then she held her and rubbed her breasts in his face as he enjoys it as she was done

"Ash i want to do this!" as Adagio lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh...Adagio!" said Ash as Adagio continues bopping then Ash was squeezing her butt made her go faster as he is reaching limit

"Adagio i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Adagio swallows the load then she landed on the bed Ash was on top of her "Ash take me" as They start kissing and Ash starts thrusting as Adagio was passionate loving the touch "Ash keep going i love it" Adagio moaned as Ash continues thrusting "You so tight and i love it!" Ash said as Adagio was stroking his hair make him go lot faster more faster as they are reaching limit "Keep going Ash i want you in me!" as he fires his seed in her those two relax and then Ash takes her back to her house so she can finish packing up

"Ash thank you for making me happy and i love to be part of your family too" she said as Ash kiss her

"I'll take your stuff to the car" as Ash was carrying the stuff "Ash mind you do the same like Aria and Sonata out on thier date." said Adagio as Ash smiled

"Sure thing!"

Sonata was excited aboit starting the new as Ash arrived and picks her up "Ash this is so exciting where are we going for our valentines day" Sonata asked as Ash points out "Over here!" as Sonata see Ash takes her to a state Carnival

"A Carnival!!!!" she is just giddy with excitement "I really wanted to go to a Carnival even though I been around fire over a thousand years I never once went to a state fair." she said as Ash hugs her "that's We're going to have a great time" said Ash as they go in

first thing they do is play some games Ash helps her get many different plushies from turn carnival games like ring toss milk jug and balloon darts.

"Ash thank you thank you thank you!" as Sonata wins a bunch of toys which makes her giddy. "Ash let's go over here!" she said as They eat hot dogs and cotton candy "I love cotton candy" as they blush by saying the same word then they find a little petting zoo that has sheep baby cows and rabbits

"I just love petting zoo i never had much fun but thanks to you Ash!" as they kiss more she enjoys the zoo very much as she pets the rabbit

"care for some rides" Ash said as Sonata accept they decide to end their trip by going on some of the rides

"Let's try the bumper cars first!" said Sonata as they try the bumper cars in which Sonata just wrecks everybody including Ash

"Sorry!" she said then they go on one of those small roller coasters which isn't that bad

"This is fun but i wish they were longer" sonata said as Ash held her "There is still one more ride." Ash said

finally they go into the ferris wheel they're watching the scenery around them enjoying it until they're at the very top in which the hair cling

"Wow you can see anything up here now this is fun!" Sonata said to Ash "I know but i think were stuck look!" as they look down and one of the mechanics are working hard at the machine and they inform everyone over the make a phone saying that the machine has broken down and they're going to try and fix it passion

"Maybe this is my chance" as Sonata being at the very top she is not very concerned then Sonata plays cute as she look at him "Ash thank you for such an amazing day." Sonata said as she kiss him

"Sonata..." As She gets down on her knees undid his pants and boxers then grabbed his rod gives him a bopping in which Ash gets so fired up

"Oh Sonata yes!" Ash said as she continues bopping as Ash starts stroking her hair made her go faster as he is reaching limit

"Sonata here it comes" as he fires his seed in her mouth then she swallows it now Ash pins Sonata down and starts making love to her which she happily accept hugging him tightly never wanting the feeling to end

Ash removes her clothes and underwear then removes his shirt leaving them completely naked "you look beautiful" as he starts massaging her breasts as she is moaning

"Ash keep going" as Ash now pinching her nipple and starts sucking "Ooooh yes yes yes yes yes!" she shouted as Ash starts sucking her right breast made it more passionate as he was done Ash is on top of her

"ready" as Sonata kiss Ash "Yes Ash I been waiting for this when you change me and I want this do this for me" as Ash understands her as they kiss and make out Ash starts thrusting her gently as she let's out a beautiful moan but she feels pain and bleeding but they keep going as Sonata wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist as they been going at it hours and reach limit

"Sonata I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "me too Ash let's cum together" as Ash release his seed in her womanhood those two were exhausted "Ash is is so much better" she said as Ash smiled "But I find you lot better" as they kiss they heard the machine is working they straighten up their hair and their clothes but it couldn't hide their smiles and they're constantly doing as they head back to the car with all the plushies in hand

(apple acres)

"Ash why you had us blindfolded?" said Twilight as her and the girls are blindfolded as he removes it "Surprise!!!" Ash said as the girls see Ash had builda home for him and the girls so its close to the apple farm

"Ash you..." as they were speechless of seeing a house in tears of joy "It's our new home I made once we graduate we can get married and start a new life" as they had a look inside

"Oh Yes Yes!" Rainbow dash was happy that Ash build her a gym where she can train at any sport and exercise to keep herself in shape. "Oh my Gosh a brand new Wardrobe!!!" Rarity shouted as she has a special wardrobe room it has all the dresses shoes and designs and she can make for her fashion business.

"Ash you made me feel happy" as the house was close to the apple farm which makes Applejack happy. It has a very large kitchen with both a gas stove with oven and a fire burning oven. It has plenty of storage and space for her to make many delicious goodies.

"Oh Ash thank you" as Fluttershy was happy seeing a very large yard and a small building that can act as a veterinarian shop in which you can treat hurt creature she comes across.

"Adagio you and Ash made this' as the Dazzlings had a special room upstairs that actually is a sound room in which they can record their songs and there they can make music on instruments where all the girls can play.

"Wow Ash thank you so much" as sunset was in tears she had a very special room that actually transforms. It is a special room that allows them to use their magic in the human world and that's where they trained also Sunset wants to become a aura Master just like ash and that's where they change the room to allow them to practice with aura.

"Ash ..." Twilight see there is a special Library upstairs that has a balcony that overlooks the main living room. She can read any and all the books she wants. But also there's a door built in that actually is the portal to Equestria. With the combined power of sunset Ash and Twilight they move the portal from the statue in front of CHS into their house so Twilight can go from Equestria to Ash's house as she hugged Ash in tears of joy "Thank you Ash!" she said as he hugged her

"I save the best for last" as Ash has one thing that he wants to show as they girls saw one thing they all agree will be their favorite room it was the massive Nursery / children's room. It's a little bit bigger than the master bedroom but it's where all the children will be. And they have other spare rooms in the house which will turn into being each child's bedroom unless some of them want to bunk together

"Ash we love it thank you this is the best Valentines day ever!!!" said Twilight as they had a perfect future waiting for them

**That's it the Rainbow Valentines Rocks to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash spends time with Twilight, Sunset, Rairty, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and the dazzlings of thier moments of valentines day of romance in this story also to let you that Valentines day is tomorrow and I'm doing AshXElsaXAnna valentines day story so enjoy**


End file.
